Maya
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |Valentine2015_Note =Sounds like a tsundere |Valentine2015_2 = 甘いもんは苦手なんだよ！　これでも食らいやがれぇー！！ |Valentine2015_2_EN = I don't like sweets! Eat this!! |Valentine2015_2_Clip = |Valentine2015_2_Note = Attack line |WhiteDay2015 = おぉ…、チョコのお返しかい？サンキュー提督、甘いもん苦手だけど、食ってみっかな～ |WhiteDay2015_EN = Ohh...A return for the chocolate? Thank you Admiral. I'm no good with sweet stuff. Maybe I will give it a try~ |WhiteDay2015_Clip = |WhiteDay2015_Note = |SecondAnniversary2015 = 遂にアタシたちも二周年って訳か。提督、これまでありがとうな！あぁ！嬉しいぜ！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = We finally reached two years too! Thanks for all you've done Admiral! Ahh! I'm happy! |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = よし！夏だ、夏！気持ちがいいね。な、提督、服なんぞ脱いで泳ぎに行こうぜ！ |MidSummer2015_EN = All right! It's summer, summer! Feels good huh? Hey, Admiral, take off your clothes and stuff and let's go swimming! |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = せっかくの夏が終わっちまって、しけた季節になってきやがったぜ…ううう、はっくしょん！！ |Fall2015_EN = Aw man, summer is over and now we're stuck in this gloomy season. *sneeze* |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = クーリスマスねー、ま、いっか！ このシャンパンノって酒もま、ありだしな。な、提督！ |Christmas2015_EN = Christmas... is not that bad. This "champagne" alcohol tastes pretty good, isn't it admiral? |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督。謹賀新年ってやつだ。今年もこの摩耶様をよろしくな！頼むぜ！ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral. A Happy New Year to ya. Take care of Maya-sama this year, too! I'm beggin' ya! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = いくぜぇー鳥海！豆投げんぜぇ！うりゃ、うりゃうりゃ！！…何故逃げる！！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Here we go, Choukai! I'm throwing the beans! Uryah, uryahuryah!! ...why are you running!!? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 最近ちょっとじめじめした日が続くな。かぁっと、気持ち良く晴れるといいな。なあ！ |RainySeason2016_EN = Lately it's been all damp and wet, huh. Would be cool if the weather cleared up already, right? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance *The third and fourth members of the Takao-class wear the same blue blouse that bares their midriff (albeit this is not shown for Maya due to her angle as seen on her card) and a white skirt with red trim. Maya has short brown hair and blue eyes. The protrusions sticking out from her head represent the various details on the top of her main tower. *After her second remodel, Maya's outfit undergoes a complete change; she now wears a white and green blouse that exposes her midriff, a different white dress with red lace, and gains a green hat with red lace. Personality *Maya speaks very informally and is the most hot-tempered of the Takao-class; she behaves like a stereotypical "bad girl", which is very ironic, considering how she uses the pronoun "atashi" (あたし - a very feminine pronoun) to address herself. She behaves somewhat like a tsundere, and thinks highly of herself, even going so far as to ask the Admiral to follow her example, along with calling herself "Maya-sama". Notes *Maya's second remodel was given the ability to initiate Anti-Air Cut-Ins without Anti-Air Fire Directors. **The setup required is: High-Angle mount (any) , plus 25mm Triple Autocannon Mount (Concentrated Deployment) , plus AA RADAR **This is assigned the API value of 10. **The second setup is: High-Angle mount (any) , plus 25mm Triple Autocannon Mount (Concentrated Deployment) . **This is assigned the weaker API value of 11. **Bofors 40mm Quadruple Autocannon Mount or QF 2-pounder Octuple Pom-pom Gun Mount can be used to trigger Maya's unique AACI in place of the 25mm Triple Autocannon Mount (Concentrated Deployment). *Due to nature of her unique AACI setup, Maya Kai Ni is a prime candidate for a Reinforcement Expansion. It can house her 25mm Triple Autocannon Mount (Concentrated Deployment), thus freeing up a slot for a seaplane (Artillery Spotting setup) or even a Type 3 Shell (for even more AA power). Trivia * Torpedoed by the submarine USS Dace on October 23, 1944 near Palawan, Philippines. Atago shared a similar fate in the same area. ** Wreck located by RV Petrel on 19 April 2019. She lies in around 1,850 meters (6,069 feet) of water, with the tip of the bow broken off and lying upside down off the port quarter of the remainder of the wreck, which sits upright. She is in astonishingly good condition, with all main gun turrets still in place, and the massive bridge structure intact. * Lives again on July 30, 2018 as the newly-christened DDG-179 JS Maya, now leading her own class of destroyers, now including her new class-mate Haguro launched a year later. * Received her Kai Ni on March 13, 2015. * Most of her crew was rescued and transfered to battleship Musashi, but Musashi was sunk the following day. * She shares the same seiyuu (Touyama Nao) as the four Kongou sisters, referencing her history of being mistaken for a Kongou battleship; Takao class cruisers were built with heavy designs similar to that of lighter battleships. * Her 1st upgrade represents her historical refit in Yokosuka, while her 2nd upgrade represents how she was converted into an Anti-Air Cruiser at Rabaul after getting damaged by the USS Saratoga. Category:Takao Class Category:Heavy Cruisers Category:Ships required for Improvements